The Kidnap
by OfficerKennedy
Summary: Anakin is kidnapped and forced back into slavery by Count Dooku, with a force inhibiting cuff around his wrist, how will the young Jedi Knight be found? Will ObiWan be able to reach him in time if he is?


Notes:- Set post AOTC, pre Clone Wars, I don't Star Wars, lucky ol' Lucas does! 

The Kidnap

The lightsaber connected with the Seeker Droid perfectly. The now defunct metal sphere clattered to the ground accompanied by the sound of the lightsaber being deactivated.

"Anakin" Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi said in his much practiced 'warning' tone. "That's the tenth droid you've destroyed this week" he added, showing a tiny hint of a smile. His Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, placed his lightsaber back onto his belt and stared at what remained of the Seeker Droid.

"I can fix it" He uttered, more to himself than his master. As the younger Jedi bent down to pick up the various pieces, Obi-Wan stared at his Padawan. Something wasn't as it should be. Obi-Wan sensed that familiar feeling, a disturbance in The Force. Anakin's Force Signature had always been somewhat erratic due to the boy's intense, rebellious nature, but this was different. Something wasn't right with his best friend. Obi-Wan reminded himself to mention it to Master Yoda at their scheduled meeting.

"Anakin, you may fix the droid later. For now I think it would be beneficial for you to meditate" He said, folding his arms within his robe. Anakin's icy blue eyes met his own steeled grey ones for a second but they were unreadable. Anakin nodded at his master. Another very strange occurrence, Obi-Wan thought. Anakin hated meditation and would always come up with the most imaginative of excuses to get out of doing it. As he watched the young man leave the training room, Obi-Wan couldn't help but have a bad feeling that something was about to happen.

"Monitored carefully, Dooku will be" Master Yoda consigned. Obi-Wan nodded from his cross-legged position opposite his superior. The threat of Count Dooku was indeed grave. Obi-Wan tensed slightly, remembering how Dooku had taken him out so easily, how he had injured Anakin. Obi-Wan looked up to find Yoda's eyes boring into his features. Obi-Wan had grown up in the Jedi Temple and knew that he couldn't hide anything from the aging Master.

"Tense you are, meditate you should" Yoda said quietly, relinquishing his eye's grip on Obi-Wan's soul.

"I agree Master" Obi-Wan answered. "But first I would like to discuss a matter concerning my Padawan. I have sensed a great disturbance within his Force Signature"

"Hard to predict, Young Skywalker is" Yoda answered, nodding sagely. He closed his eyes for a moment, as though deep in thought. "Shrouded by the dark side he is, with his training, care must be taken"

"I can assure you Master, I am taking the greatest care in Anakin's training" Obi-Wan replied. "I am concerned about this disturbance; I feel that it is something more than the dark side"

"More powerful than the dark side, this is"? Yoda opened his eyes and looked at Obi-Wan curiously.

"More of a threat presently" Obi-Wan corrected.

"Then vigilant you must be Obi-Wan, if a risk to Skywalker there is, sense it you will"

Anakin watched the rain fall in sheets over the bright lights of Coruscant. He had always loved the view from his sleeping quarters. It more than made up for the minimalist room to which he had been assigned. He stepped out onto the small balcony. The tiny drops started to hit him, slowly soaking the thin material of his tunic. The cold sensation made him feel more alive somehow. He closed his eyes and treasure each drop. It hardly ever rained on his home planet of Tatooine. The arid atmosphere didn't permit it. It had been a joy to move somewhere where rain was a frequent occurrence. Anakin had always found it amusing to watch the people below the JedI Temple scurry about, trying to avoid the rain as it feel. Rain didn't hurt, it healed. Or at least it had always healed Anakin.

He felt a sudden ache in his heart as his mother's image flashed in his mind. He missed her deeply and this itself was a sin in the eyes of the JedI Order. His bond, his attachment with his mother was as strong as ever and Anakin knew this did not please either his master or the JedI Council. Anakin allowed himself to smile as he thought of Obi-Wan's lectures on attachment. He wondered if his master ever meant to sound like a father. Not that it was a bad thing. Anakin was grateful for Obi-Wan's fatherly nature. If only they could talk, really talk and not just talk 'shop'. Anakin sighed. It was pointless to wish on anything like that. Obi-Wan was only doing his duty to the JedI Order.

As if on cue, Anakin sensed his master's presence. He turned around and sure enough, Obi-Wan was standing just inside the balcony watching him. Anakin recognised that look on his face. He was in for another lecture.

"I suggest you come inside now Anakin" Obi-Wan said, trying to sound stern. The older man's blue-grey eyes watched as his Padawan made no rush of coming inside. The corners of Obi-Wan's mouth twitched. At least Anakin hasn't lost his entire rebellious streak to whatever was troubling him.

As Anakin changed his tunic, Obi-Wan made them both a hot drink. Eventually, the pair settled down on the functional, yet comfortable, seating area in Anakin's room.

"I assume if I tell you that standing in the rain is detrimental to you health you will continue to do so regardless"? Obi-Wan said, smiling slightly to show that he was joking.

"I like the rain Master" Anakin answered quietly. "It never rained on Tatooine like it does here, I find it fascinating"

"You know Anakin, your attachment to you home is not in keeping with your teachings" Obi-Wan replied gently. Anakin didn't look up to sitting through another lecture. The older JedI almost regretted that all he could offer the young man was JedI platitudes. He longed to be able to say something, anything, that was Obi-Wan the man, not Obi-Wan the JedI Knight, loyal to the end.

"I know Master" Anakin said in an automated tone. Obi-Wan stroked his beard lightly. It seemed at that moment the disturbance began to peak. Whatever was going to happen, was going to happen imminently. Obi-Wan found himself wishing that Master Yoda had been a little more helpful. It was at times like this that Obi-Wan found it hard to deny his attachment to his old master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Master, I'd like to sleep now" Anakin's voice sliced through his train of thought. Obi-Wan nodded and rose from his seat.

"Alright, you've done well today my young apprentice, get your rest" Obi-wan nodded again at the younger man before leaving the seating area. He needed to meditate.

"Skywalker will prove to be a useful ally to The Republic" Darth Sidious mused. "The sooner he is on our side, the sooner the JedI will be at our feet"

Count Dooku nodded in agreement. Indeed it was true. Anakin Skywalker was a strong fighter; although in Dooku's eyes, hardly worthy of such high accolade. Beating the young JedI had been too easy.

"He has strong potential" Sidious continued. Dooku noticed his master rolled each of these words off his tongue as though they were an extra delicious Pika fruit. Dooku had to be mindful of his thoughts. So strong was his master in the Dark Side that he could foresee certain events and he would definitely be able to sense Dooku's lack of faith.

"He will not be easy to apprehend Master" Dooku replied, slightly savouring his words.

"That is why I have entrusted the task to you Count"

Dooku smiled. Occasionally his master did see sense. Sidious echoed Dooku's smile. 'How easily pacified' Sidious thought to himself. "I will send a transmission to the JedI Temple informing the Council of a most urgent matter surrounding Senator Tarn Ixar of Corellia. The Council will be inclined to send Kenobi and Skywalker"

"Yes Master"

"You will kidnap Skywalker and take him to your stronghold on Geonosis, there he will be taken care of" Sidious added. "Do not fail me"

"It will be done Master" Dooku bowed as he ended the holocom transmission with his master. He smiled sadistically. Apprehending Skywalker and having the young JedI at his mercy would be entirely his pleasure.

Obi-Wan breathed steadily as he ended his meditation period. It had been successful in clearing his mind of worry surrounding Anakin. All he could do was follow Master Yoda's advice and be vigilant. As the final wave of relaxation hit his body, Obi-Wan sensed his young Padawan.

"Master" Obi-Wan frowned. Anakin's voice lacked a certain something, it sounded weaker, almost scared.

"Come in" Obi-Wan answered. He opened his eyes and was met by a very upset looking Anakin. His human side ached to put his arms around the boy, yet his Jedi side knew such attachment was wrong.

"I couldn't sleep" Anakin admitted. He picked up a paperweight from Obi-Wan's immaculately tidy desk and began to push and pull it around the air with The Force in a distracted manner.

"You should try another period of meditation maybe this time without……"

"No"! Anakin cut off Obi-Wan as the paperweight crashed to the floor. For a brief moment Obi-Wan distinctly saw Anakin's eyes ablaze with anger. "Why do you always tell me to meditate? It doesn't work Master, I hate it"!

"It is part of the JedI way of life" Obi-Wan replied sternly. "A way of life you chose to accept"

"Why must you lecture me? I need to talk to you Master and all you do is lecture. Master Yoda is the same and Master Windu frowns upon me for no good reason, there are some things that meditation can't fix"!

Obi-Wan held up his hands as if to try and calm Anakin's increasing anger. So much anger was dangerous in the young man. Obi-Wan was gravely aware of the ramifications of such an emotion. The dangerous ramifications.

"I suggest you talk to Senator Amidala, you seem to share a good rapport with her" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Padme is on Naboo, she's busy with her politics, I came because it's you I want to talk to Master, not her. Stop shutting me out"!

"Anakin, you are getting angry, anger……"

"I know, I know, anger leads to the Dark Side" Anakin spat. "Forget it Master" he added before turning on his heel and stalking out. Obi-Wan leant against his desk and sighed deeply.

"You understand your task"? Dooku questioned the beautiful young woman stood before him. She was Oren Kard, one of Geonosis' most deadly assassins. At only twenty-one standard years old, she was a formidable opponent for anyone, even a JedI. The rumours surrounding her stated that she had killed more than a hundred people in her short life.

"Of course" she replied simply. She toyed idly with the blaster that hung from her belt.

"You understand you are not to kill Skywalker"?

"A kidnap will cost you Count" She answered in a husky voice.

"Name your price" Dooku said nonchalantly. "My master has arranged for Skywalker and Kenobi to be in the city of Coronet on Corellia"

"Coronet, I know it well" Oren smirked. The tone of her voice almost dared Dooku to ask her to elaborate. Dooku ignored it; he did not have the time for such frivolities.

"My master has foreseen that Skywalker will separate from Kenobi in the market place, then will be your perfect opportunity" he continued. Once again, Oren smiled.

"Consider it done"

The market place of Coronet wasn't the best place to be. It had an unfriendly atmosphere to it. Corellian people were famed for their unwelcoming, hostile attitudes.

"I like this market Master" Anakin interrupted Obi-Wan's train of thought.

"Be mindful of your thoughts Padawan. Keep them on task" Obi-Wan automatically replied. He felt Anakin wince slightly. Things were slightly tense between the pair after Anakin had exploded at Obi-Wan the night before.

"Excuse me Master, but what exactly is the task? Senator Ixar isn't even on the planet, we can't protect him if he's already away protecting himself" Anakin smirked at the last part.

"A nice wit you have their my young Padawan, Chancellor Palpatine must have made a mistake" Obi-Wan replied. He frowned, mistakes weren't usually the done thing where Chancellor Palpatine was concerned.

"Everybody makes mistakes" Anakin struggled to keep a straight face.

"Anakin, what have I told you about reading my thoughts like that"? Obi-Wan chided with a hint of a grin.

"I thought you'd be pleased Master, I'm putting into practice all of your excellent training" Anakin joked. Obi-Wan found himself smiling fully now. He swore that one day, his rebellious Padawan would be the death of him.

"We should return to the cruiser, I sense that this is not a friendly place"

Obi-Wan discovered that Anakin was barely listening to him. Instead his eyes were on the various stalls.

"Master, may I meet you back at the cruiser in fifteen minutes? I'd like to just browse the market place at a few minutes more" Anakin asked. The market seemed like a good place to find a present for Padme. Not that Anakin dared admit that to his master. It would no doubt spark another lecture on attachment. Anakin tried his best pleading look, the type that always worked on his mother back home. He was pretty sure his master was beginning to falter.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. He did not relish the thought of leaving his Padawan alone in such an unfriendly city. The disturbance in Anakin's Force Signature seemed to be growing even stronger. He glanced as the younger man and sighed. He was trying his pleading eyes. Obi-Wan hated to deny Anakin of small pleasures, he sighed deeply.

"Alright" he replied. "But be on your guard my young Padawan. Coronet is not a welcoming place, I will go back to the cruiser and report our findings to the Council. I expect you to be there in fifteen minutes"

Anakin barely allowed Obi-Wan to finish before he darted off excitedly in the direction of the nearby stalls. Obi-Wan shook his head, even at twenty years old, his Padawan could still tap into his childish energy. He only hoped than in his excitement, Anakin remembered his training.

Anakin smiled to himself as he took in the sights and sounded of the bustling market place. There were so many sights to behold; fruits and vegetables that he had never seen before, beautiful hand-made clothes and an array of weapons. He did not, however, spot the figure carefully watching him from the shadows of the side streets. The people in the market place were all so colourful. Different walks of life, different species all gathered together, much more interesting than the gathering of politicians in the Galactic Senate. If only Padme was here with him to savour the experience.

As he walked on, he sensed something hostile. Suddenly tensing up, Anakin glanced down a narrow side street. He came face to face with a young looking woman with crazy red hair. She smiled at him seductively and Anakin's force senses were driving him crazy.

"Anakin Skywalker, I presume" She said huskily. Anakin frowned and in a flash, had ignited his lightsaber, ready for combat. The woman simply laughed and threw a tiny ball at him. Anakin, as ever, was quick off the mark and his lightsaber connected with the strange object. The next thing he knew, he was engulfed in a large cloud of grey-green vapour. That was seconds before everything went black.

"Curious, this news is" The hologram image of Master Yoda said. The diminutive master seemed to be deep in thought. As were the rest of the JedI Council.

"I still sense danger on the planet Obi-Wan" Mace Windu's hologram informed the JedI Knight. Obi-Wan nodded and frowned as the images of the JedI Council blurred slightly. Confound the damn communication system on this cruiser! However, the technical problems with his ship seemed to fade away as he felt a feeling much stronger overtake his mind. It was Anakin's Force Signature. Obi-Wan felt a tremor within it. Something had just happened to his young Padawan.

"Felt that also, I did" Master Yoda nodded as Obi-Wan's concern crossed his features. "In trouble, Young Skywalker is"

"Yes Master" Obi-Wan replied. "I'll track him down"

"Careful you must be" Yoda warned.

"Chances are whatever has Anakin, wants you too" Mace Windu added. Obi-Wan nodded, he bade farewell to his masters before ceasing the communication. His hand rested on the hilt of his trusty lightsaber that hung from his belt. As the brave JedI Knight turned to leave his cruiser, the force told him he would soon be needing it.

Somewhere halfway across the galaxy, Darth Sidious smiled. He too felt the tremor.

The light returned, breaking through the darkness and bringing Anakin Skywalker back to reality. He blinked in an effort to clear his mind. He seemed to be in some sort of holding cell. The bars opposite him looked to be made of the strongest durasteel. The walls were dirty and seemed to be constructed from rock. The floor was covered in what looked and indeed smelt, like faeces.

Anakin reached for his lightsaber only to find in his horror that neither that, nor his utility belt were there. In fact, he wasn't in his usual JedI attire at all. Instead, he was dressed in a thin brown tunic and trousers, similar to slave clothing. Anakin felt sick to his stomach as he realised that he couldn't sense his master anymore. He couldn't sense anything, the thoughts that belonged to the force that usually chattered away in his mind were now gone. His eyes were drawn to his left wrist where a strange looking metallic device encircled it. Anakin struggled to try and remove it but found this exercise fruitless. He closed his eyes and tried to find his centre. It wasn't easy without the force there to guide him.

"Wakey Wakey" A sadistic sounding voice intoned. Anakin opened his eyes to be met by the sight of the woman from the side street in Coronet. She was standing over him, hands on her hips, loving every moment. "You are being detained at the Dark Lord's pleasure and if you think that your pathetic JedI powers will get you out of this, think again. That nifty little invention you have around your wrist is a Force inhibiting collar" Still smiling, she bent over the young JedI and ran her finger across his cheek. "My work here is almost done"

Anakin didn't sense Oren's next move, as she stabbed his arm with a syringe filled with sedative. Once again, Anakin Skywalker succumbed to the darkness.

"Skywalker is now at our mercy" Dooku proudly informed the hologram of Darth Sidious. Sidious smiled, a dangerous smile that always made Dooku uncomfortable.

"Now all that is left to do is turn him to the Dark Side" Sidious replied, Dooku could tell that his master was relishing having Skywalker on their side. "A fine apprentice he will make"

"His spirit will not be easy to break" Dooku said. For some reason he was finding himself almost jealous of young Skywalker. Sidious seemed far too engrossed in having the young man on their side. True Skywalker would be an asset but Dooku believed that he could do the job himself.

"I have the perfect plan to break his spirit" Sidious smirked. "Forcing Skywalker back to his root would be certain to destroy him, he is too used to his freedom now. Taking that away from him will do the desired job. I know of a group of Rock Dwellers just south of your base, force Skywalker back into slavery with them and soon he will be ours"

Dooku nodded. Seeing Skywalker forced back into slavery would certainly make him feel better.

Oren Kard smiled at the unconscious figure of Anakin Skywalker laid out on the floor of the holding cell. She smiled as she brought the spiked heel of her boot down on the young man's flesh hand. She let out a silent laugh as she heard a rather satisfying crunch. Pulling out a knife from her belt she knelt down in front of Anakin. Once again, her finger traced his cheekbone as she kissed him on the lips.

"I wanted you to be awake for this, but I can't risk being victim to those strong arms" She whispered throatily as she rose the knife.

Back on Coruscant, a very tired looking Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing in the centre of the Council room of the JedI Temple, the various members of the JedI Council encircling him. For a moment, his mind flashed back to when he and Qui-Gon had stood here, Qui-Gon pleading Anakin's case before suggesting Obi-Wan take the trials. Obi-Wan fought back a sigh, he really did miss Qui-Gon.

"I searched as much of Coronet as was humanly possible Masters, I saw no sign of Anakin, his Force Signature was sparse at best before……" He took a moment to compose himself. "It cut out completely"

"Silenced a JedI has been" Yoda replied with a nod. Obi-Wan visibly winced, that was a road he didn't want to go down. His eyes met Master Windu's, who looked determined to go down that very road.

"Then we must accept the worst" He intoned. "Skywalker is a tragic loss to the JedI Order"

Obi-Wan felt a surprising flash of anger. He fought to keep his voice at the normal level.

"Anakin was the chosen one Master, the one meant to balance The Force, do you feel a balance"?

The Council were silenced for a moment. Obi-Wan looked at the faces of his masters, it seemed an age before Yoda spoke.

"If past you use, Skywalker's death you already feel"

Obi-Wan couldn't take anymore of this. Physically or mentally. With a nod to all in the room, he silently excused himself.

"I must say Miss Kard, you have done a good job" Dooku said as a battered looking Anakin Skywalker stood in front of him. Although his injuries were mainly just bruises, Dooku was pleased to see that Oren had removed the young man's Padawan braid and had cut his hair down to his scalp. This had been done at Dooku's request, removing Skywalker's braid would be like removing his identity, the thing that Skywalker was most proud of. "Well Skywalker, you no longer look like the proud JedI you once were" He said, smiling even further as he noticed Anakin was trying to cradle his left hand. "Master Sidious has arranged for you to spend your time with a group of Rock Dwellers" Dooku then took a lengthy pause, enjoying the look of fear on Anakin's face. "As their slave"

At the mention of the word 'slave', broken hand or not, Anakin sprung to life, fighting against the binders that were restraining him. Dooku merely smiled. Skywalker wasn't such an admirable foe, more of a pathetic life form. "Take him away" He ordered two druids. The droids nodded and began to forcibly escort Anakin from Dooku's chamber. Just as Anakin reached the door, Dooku decided to twist the knife even further.

"I do hope the arm gives you no discomfort……they say prosthetic technology is rather advanced these days…" he said calmly as he turned his back to the young man. That was all Anakin needed to hear. With a sudden burst of strength and energy, he broke free of the druids and charged towards the proud looking figure of Count Dooku. Without even turning around, Dooku raised his hand and Anakin felt invisible hands grip his throat. Anakin struggled in the grip before Dooku decided to grant him some form of reprieve.

"Stun him and remove him from my sight"

Obi-Wan stood on the balcony of Anakin's sleeping quarters. For the first time, he understood why Anakin liked to spend a lot of his free time just standing there. It had a serene energy to it that if it had been any other day, would've calmed the older JedI Knight. However, now was not a time to be calm. Anakin was out there somewhere, he was alive, Obi-Wan was sure of that. Since he had left the Council room he had been stood on the balcony trying to get a hold of his Padawan's Force Signature. So far, he had come up with nothing. He didn't understand how Anakin's Force Signature could just have suddenly died like that…

Unless…

Obi-Wan chided himself. Anakin Skywalker was alive. He was. He had to be.

But why?

Obi-Wan tried to silence the voice in his head. Of course Anakin had to be alive, he was Anakin Skywalker.

Does that make him impervious to death?

It would take a lot to bring Anakin Skywalker down. He was alive, he had to be, he just had to be.

Because you couldn't deal with it, you've already lost Qui-Gon, losing Anakin would destroy you. They would know you formed a bond outside the confines of the JedI Code…

"Young Obi-Wan"? A voice from behind him made Obi-Wan jump. So lost in his thoughts, he had not noticed Master Yoda's Force Signature drawing closer until the diminutive master spoke. "Decided the JedI Council have, take some time out to reflect, you must"

"Yes Master" Obi-Wan replied, hoping to sound less automated than he felt. Sensing that Obi-Wan wanted to be alone, Yoda left the room. Obi-Wan sighed deeply, he had no intentions of reflecting.

For the second time in as many days, Anakin Skywalker returned from the darkness. This time he was in some sort of hut. Much worse than the ones he used to see and indeed work in, on Tatooine. He raised his left hand to rub his eyes but a sharp pain stopped him. He remembered that strange woman, waking up in the holding cell and meeting Dooku but couldn't remember how he had sustained what appeared to be, a broken hand. Anakin heard a strange grunting noise and looked towards the doorway to find a large, albeit stooped creature with horns, dressed in rags who was obviously a guard.

"Where am I"? Anakin asked. The guard simply snorted at him. Anakin felt his anger rise and tried to use the force to attack the guard. Then he remembered, the force inhibiting cuff around his wrist. The look on the guard's face told Anakin that he didn't take kindly to the Young Jedi's useless attempt. This was confirmed as he brought his whip down across Anakin's face.

Twenty four standard hours later, Obi-Wan found himself in a bar on the lower levels of Coruscant with his old friend Bail Organa as his drinking buddy. Not that much drinking was actually going on. Obi-Wan needed a clear head.

"Still no sign of Anakin"? Bail asked, swilling his Jawa Juice around in the metallic container.

"The Council believe that he is dead, his force signature just suddenly cut out"

"You don't believe it thought do you"? Bail asked with a small smile. Obi-Wan allowed himself a tiny grin. Bail knew him well.

"Of course not, I don't know what it is exactly, but something is telling me Anakin is still alive"

"Well some things go beyond the force I suppose" Bail replied, downing the rest of the juice. "Have you got any leads"?

"Well one name does come into mind"

"Sounds like a dangerous path to go down if you ask me" Bail mused. Obi-Wan nodded, his serious expression returned.

"Dooku is definitely a strong adversary, but he's the most likely candidate. If anyone has the answer to Anakin's whereabouts it's him, whether he wants to give me them or not"

"Where do you start"?

"Where Anakin and I last met him, Geonosis" Obi-Wan answered, staring at the liquid contained in his beaker.

"Since your usual wingman is AWOL, you'll need a replacement"

"Thank you for the offer my old friend, but this is something I will handle alone" Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

"Then at least let me give you a tip" Bail said, echoing Obi-Wan's smile. "There is a group of Rock Dwellers on Geonosis, they're politically neutral so you'll have no problems. If you flash your credits at them, they'll do anything for you, it's somewhere safe to base yourself while you plan your moves"

"Good thinking" Obi-Wan cocked his head slightly. "Thank you"

"Just come back in one piece, you owe me one"

Anakin lifted the rock, trying his best not to put too much pressure on his left hand that still hurt terribly. He had been put to work since he arrived at the Rock Dweller's settlement. His current task was to build a new hut. The stones were heavy and the lack of food and sleep were beginning to get to him. The whip marks across his face and his back were still stinging. A lesser man would have been reduced to tears. But he was Anakin Skywalker, JedI Knight. At least……he used to be. Now he was Anakin Skywalker, slave boy, once again.

His thoughts turned to Obi-Wan. His master would be worried about him by now. Anakin hoped that his best friend wouldn't feel guilty for allowing him to stay behind at the market. Anakin swallowed a lump in his throat as he realised that there was no way that Obi-Wan could find him. With the cuff around his wrist their bond was severed. Obi-Wan wouldn't even know where to start looking. Anakin sighed as the hopelessness of his situation hit him hard.

Deep within the corridors of the JedI Temple, Master Yoda and his old Padawan, JedI Master Mace Windu strolled along, both deep in thought.

"Did Obi-Wan take to the Council's suggestion"? Mace asked. This was Mace Windu, always on Jedi matters. His mind was seldom on anything else.

"Took to it, Young Obi-Wan did, good for him, it will be, losing his Padawan, tragic it is" The old master replied.

"Indeed Master. Skywalker's death is unfortunate" Mace answered. Although Skywalker had shown much promise, he was always too wayward for his liking.

Suddenly, Yoda paused in his walk. He closed his eyes as though in pain. Mace looked at his former master curiously.

"To Geonosis, young Obi-Wan has gone" Yoda said quietly, his expression suddenly very grave.

"There are no Council missions on that planet" Mace stated, allowing his serious expression to break into a frown.

"A mission of his own choosing, he has embarked upon" Yoda added with a nod. Mace Windu understood now, Obi-Wan was heading straight for the last known whereabouts of Count Dooku. This was indeed a grave situation.

It was the end of what had been another arduous working day for Anakin Skywalker. He had been thrown into his smelly, uncomfortable hut by one of the guards with only a cup of water to drink. It had now been three days since he had last eaten and he was beginning to feel the effects. He stared at his broken hand, the palm was now covered in a series of cuts and bruises from lifting the stones without any form of protection. The durasteel that made up his right hand was still holding out, as strong as ever. This was one thing that Anakin could be grateful for. Through a hole in the thatched roof of his hut, Anakin looked up at the starry sky. His thoughts started to jump between Padme, his mother, Qui-Gon and, of course, Obi-Wan. Eventually, exhaustion took over his body and Anakin collapsed on the floor of the hut.

It was two standard days later before Obi-Wan arrived on Geonosis. He cursed the druids back on Coruscant who seemed to have taken their sweet time preparing his cruiser for the journey. He had landed the ship just outside the Rock Dweller settlement where Bail Organa had directed him to. As he stepped off the ship, two Rock Dwellers greeted him. They were stood either side of what looked to be a very important member of the settlement.

"What business have you here"? The Dweller asked. He was obviously the chief. His two guards flanked him, ready for any move Obi-Wan might make.

"I am looking for somewhere to dock my ship and to base where I can carry out some much needed research" Obi-Wan answered, his body language carefully gesturing that he came in peace.

"We don't take kindly to outsiders" The Chief grunted. His guards poised themselves with the very nasty looking spears they carried.

"Would some credits change your mind"? Obi-Wan asked.

"Prepare a hut for our guest! Be sure to give him the best on the settlement and be quick about it"! The chief barked at the two guards, as they beetled off, the chief turned back to Obi-Wan with a small bow of the head. "Our village is your village"

"Hmm. I thought as much" Obi-Wan replied dryly.

Inside his base. Count Dooku sensed the unmistakeable Force Signature of Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had landed nearby.

"You" He pointed to a nearby droid. "Bring me Oren Kard" The droid made some sort of response in the positive before dashing away. Dooku stared out of his window and folded his arms. This time, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan of his former Padawan, would not get away.

Obi-Wan found himself the centre of attention as he stood in the middle of the settlement. Ever since he had mentioned credits, everyone seemed to be going out of their way to make sure he was comfortable. Bail wasn't wrong, these people were all about the money. The chief had been ordering aides about left and right, fulfilling anything Obi-Wan might require.

"Fetch the slave" he ordered one aide. "He shall service Jedi Kenobi's cruiser"

"Oh that's really quite unnecessary" Obi-Wan said. "It was serviced before I left Coruscant"

"You've had a long journey, besides, I need to work my new slave" The Chief replied with a slight hint of a sadistic smile. Obi-Wan winced when he heard the word 'slave', for the first time since he had disappeared, Obi-Wan was glad his young Padawan was not with him.

A couple of minutes later, a ragged looking young man was brought out of what looked like the worst hut in the entire settlement. His tunic and trousers were filthy and ripped. His hair was cut right down to the scalp and he seemed to have trouble standing. Obi-Wan was shocked at how weak the young man appeared to be. Obi-Wan pitied this poor human and wanted to do something to help him. However, he knew that this was not his place.

Anakin tried his best to remain on his feet as he was dragged towards the chief. He wondered what menial and no doubt, painful, task the chief had in mind. He kept his eyes firmly on the dusty, rocky ground and eventually, after what seemed like an age, the chief's feet came into his view. Next to him was a pair of feet Anakin didn't recognise. A pair of feet clad in what looked to be brown boots. Suddenly something in Anakin's mind clicked, he had seen those boots before! He dared to look up. Relief washed over him when his eyes met a familiar face.

"Oh thank force! Master"! he cried. He had no time to say anything else as he felt the all too familiar whip strike his back, forcing him to the floor. He cried out and tried his best to get up. Obi-Wan was here! He had to get up. It seemed however, his body lacked the strength to even do that.

"Anakin"? Obi-Wan said in a questioning voice. He looked at the poor creature in front of him. He recognised the eyes of his young Padawan. Obi-Wan bent down as Anakin lost consciousness. He touched the young man's shoulder and closed his eyes. His teeth were suddenly very gritted indeed. Obi-Wan took a few seconds to take a deep breath and regain his composure. When he finally felt like he was able, he placed his hands under Anakin and lifted the young Padawan into his arms.

"We're leaving now" He intoned to the chief. Such was Obi-Wan's power within the Force as this present moment, he didn't even need to make a hand movement to perform the mind trick on this simple creature. Looking down at Anakin worriedly, Obi-Wan turned and headed towards his cruiser.

Dooku was hardly surprised when he received a hologram communication for his master, Darth Sidious.

"So Skywalker escaped with Kenobi" Sidious spat. "I asked you not to fail Count and now you have done just that" He paused, as though wanting Dooku to try and explain himself. When Dooku opened his mouth to speak however, Sidious continued. "I have foreseen Kenobi seeking retribution to what has happened to Skywalker. He will be seeking you Count and he will find you, this time, there is no room for failure"!

Before Dooku could even begin to argue his case, Sidious cut the hologram communication.

Obi-Wan shifted the weight of Anakin in his arms. He had docked the cruiser in Mos Eisley. Tatooine wasn't the most desirable of places to dock but Obi-Wan didn't want to risk putting Anakin through a long journey. The young man did not look well at all. His face was unnaturally pale and covered in a mixture of dirt and bruises. Luckily, a man carrying another man in his arms was not an out-of-place sight amongst the muggers and thieves.

Thankfully the walk to the nearest hotel, Mos Eisley Towers, was a short one. With some difficulty he got into the turbo lift that would take them to the underground establishment. The owner of Mos Eisley towers appeared to be a human, although Obi-Wan found that very questionable. He appeared to have never realised that someone had invented a fresher. He sniffed and wiped his nose on the ragged sleeve of his tunic before fixing Obi-Wan with a toothless grin.

"It's your lucky day! We have plenty of rooms"! He cried out in a gruff sounding voice.

"I only need one" Obi-Wan replied.

"One it is" The owner said, reaching under the desk for the keys. He nodded towards the prone figure of Anakin. "Your friend ok"?

"He's fine" Obi-Wan answered firmly. The owner nodded and handed over the keys. "I'll settle with you later" Obi-Wan added with a slight nod, the owner being a simple creature, the mind trick worked.

Obi-Wan was grateful that the owner had given him a room positioned so that it didn't take a huge amount of stair traversing. The room itself was quite comfortable. In the centre stood a large bed, next to it was a chest of drawers, with a small wardrobe across the other side of the room. The sheets smelt fresh as Obi-Wan gently laid Anakin down on them. Anakin groaned and his eyelids fluttered. For the first time since they had been reunited, Obi-Wan noticed the state of Anakin's left hand. It was very swollen and the palm was covered in superficial looking cuts and bruises.

"Master"? Anakin's voice sounded horse. Obi-Wan inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that Anakin was back with him.

"Welcome back my young Padawan" Obi-Wan replied with a smile. He was grateful when Anakin smiled back slightly, despite his groggy state.

"Where are we"? Anakin asked. Obi-Wan bit his lip slightly. He knew what reaction Anakin would have to learning that he was on Tatooine.

"Don't worry about it Anakin" Obi-Wan said, putting his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Concentrate your energy on getting some rest"

"Yes Master"

"I'm going to go into the town to get you some food and I do expect you to be here when I return" Obi-Wan smiled again. "No adventures ok"?

"I don't think I could move if I wanted to Master" Anakin replied, a little sadly. Obi-Wan nodded and rose from the bed. He wrapped his robes around himself before venturing outside the room.

Twenty minutes later, Obi-Wan returned to the room to find Anakin sat up in bed, hugging his knees and staring directly in front of him. Obi-Wan also noticed that his friend had jumped when he entered the room, therefore obviously not sensing him. The older man put down the cup of soup and bunch of grapes he was carrying on the chest of drawers and took a seat beside the young man.

"Nothing too fancy, you don't look like you've been eating properly so I don't want to overload your stomach" He said, once again placing his hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin nodded and tried to reach his soup with his left hand. He winced in pain and retracted it.

"Let me see" Obi-Wan asked more than demanded. He knew from previous experience that Anakin didn't like to show weakness through his injuries. This time however, Anakin held out his hand without a word. Silently, Obi-Wan properly examined the hand whilst Anakin laid back against the pillows. Obi-Wan summoned all his inner strength and called upon The Force as he held his hand, palm down, inches away from Anakin's. By the time Obi-Wan had finished healing his friend, Anakin was asleep and Obi-Wan was feeling very drained indeed. As he lay Anakin's hand back down on the bed, he noticed a durasteel cuff around his wrist. This was something that Obi-Wan himself had never come across. As he settled down in a nearby chair, he reminded himself to mention the contraption when he reported to the Council in the morning.

The following morning, as he had previously planned, Obi-Wan made contact with the Council. Although Master Yoda didn't outwardly admit it, he didn't seem entirely happy about Obi-Wan's impromptu trip to Geonosis.

"So alive and well, Skywalker is, but another problem you have"? The diminutive master asked.

"He seems to have a durasteel cuff around his left wrist, I've never seen anything like it before" Obi-Wan replied.

"Absent, Young Skywalker's Force Signature still is. Think back to your weaponry teachings you must Obi-Wan, there, your answer you will find" Yoda continued.

Obi-Wan nodded and closed his eyes. His tiredness was definitely not helping his memory any. Then suddenly, his teachings came back to him.

"Of course! He's wearing a Force inhibiting cuff"! Obi-Wan exclaimed. Yoda nodded and smiled proudly.

"Remembered well, you have, bring Skywalker back to Coruscant you must, safe, he must be kept"

"Yes Master, we will be returning to Coruscant as soon as Anakin is well enough to travel"

"Remove the cuff you may, though hard to achieve, it is, faith in you, the Council has"

"Thank you Master" Obi-Wan said with a bow.

"To remove the cuff, gather your strength you must. Call upon the Force and focus it, you must, on the cuff, concentrate and broken, the bond will be" Yoda explained. Obi-Wan nodded, taking this in. After ending the communication with Yoda and the Council, Obi-Wan sat down in front of the cruiser's controls. His tiredness was threatening to overcome him. He hadn't sleep much since Anakin's disappearance, nor could he remember the last time he had eaten a half decent meal. This aside, he knew he would have to come through for Anakin. The bond between Master and Padawan in this instance probably exceeded the agreed mandate passed down by the Council. Anakin was not just a learner, he was a friend, his best friend at that. Obi-Wan often felt that he learnt as much from the young man as he taught him. Anakin had been there to help Obi-Wan deal with the death of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had taken much comfort in knowing the young man shared some of his old master's traits. He had often questioned how different Anakin may have been had Qui-Gon been his master. Obi-Wan sighed. Now was not the time for reflecting on the past. Despite his obvious exhaustion, Obi-Wan still had his duty to his Padawan to perform.

Anakin was sitting up in bed when Obi-Wan walked through the door. The young Padawan seemed to have some colour back in his cheeks. He smiled when he saw his master.

"You're looking better" Obi-Wan stated happily.

"I feel better" Anakin replied. "That food really hit the spot, even if it wasn't a patch on our usual cuisine"

"Indeed, the food here does appear to be questionable at best" Obi-Wan agreed. Then, quickly wanting to distract Anakin away from asking where they were, he added. "I have spoken to the Council regarding that thing around your wrist. We believe it to be a force inhibiting cuff"

"So that's why I couldn't sense you? And why I couldn't fight back against those……those……monsters…" Anakin spat with obvious hated. Obi-Wan nodded gently and offered Anakin a sympathetic look.

"Does your hand still hurt"?

"It just feels numb Master……that's how I feel" Anakin seemed to take a sudden interest in the bed sheets. "It's funny, when I was younger I never thought what would happen if my special powers, as I called them, went away. Now I know of the force, it still hadn't prepared me for where I would be without it. It was awful Master……" Anakin's pained eyes met Obi-Wan's. "to be a slave again"

"I can't begin to imagine what it must have felt like Anakin" Obi-Wan admitted. "Although we can't do anything about your ordeal we can do something about that cuff. Master Yoda has given me instructions on how to go about its removal"

"Thank the force"

"I need to concentrate" Obi-Wan explained, extending Anakin's arm out so his wrist was in full view. "Maybe you should as well, it may help" Anakin nodded as Obi-Wan closed his eyes. His master then seemed to go into a state of deep thought. Anakin longed to question what his master was doing but instead decided to trust him. He gasped seconds later as he felt the cuff begin to shake slightly. Obi-Wan's eyes were still closed but now screwed up tight. Whatever he was doing was obviously taking a lot of effort. Slowly but surely, the cuff continued to shake and vibrate until eventually, with a gasp from Obi-Wan, the cuff fell away from Anakin's wrist and onto the floor. Anakin suddenly felt the tidal wave of the force flow back through his mind and body. He felt strong again, he felt whole and more importantly, he felt himself again. Obi-Wan collapsed back into the chair beside the bed. He didn't open his eyes for what seemed to be an eternity, finally, the older man appeared to come back to reality.

"Thank you Master" Anakin said with a smile. Obi-Wan nodded. Anakin noticed his master suddenly looked so tired. He supposed that Obi-Wan had not done much in the way of eating or sleeping recently.

"Let's get back to Coruscant"! Anakin exclaimed, happy that he would soon be home and back in the arms of his beautiful wife.

"Not yet" Obi-Wan replied quietly. "You're still not back to full health, you should rest more"

"But Master…"

"No buts Anakin, I have some more business to attend to" Obi-Wan said, slowly rising from the chair. "Stay here and rest somewhere, we will be taking no more risks Anakin, look at the after-effects of the last one I took"

This silenced Anakin, it hadn't occurred to him that his master might blame himself for the past few days events. It wasn't Obi-Wan's fault of course, and Anakin felt guilty for knowing that his master thought otherwise. Just as Obi-Wan opened the door he said.

"I'm sorry Master"

Obi-Wan turned round to face his Young Padawan. The look on Anakin's face could only be described as heartbreaking. Obi-Wan couldn't resist it any longer, he did something he had wanted to do since he had been reunited with Anakin in the first place. He walked over to the young man and enveloped him into a hug.

It was times like this, that as Master and Padawan, Obi-Wan and Anakin overstepped their mandate.

Outside the hotel, lurking once again in the shadows, stood the figure of Oren Kard. It had taken her barely any time at all to track Kenobi and Skywalker down to this wretched planet. Therein lay her talent. She was biding her time, like a coiled snake, waiting for the perfect moment to strike her prey. She smiled as she saw the distinctive figure of Obi-Wan exit the turbo lift that led to the bowels of the underground hotel. It was at that very moment Oren Kard decided to uncoil herself.

For the second time that day, Obi-Wan boarded the cruiser. And for the countless time, he chose not to remember, boarded it without Anakin. This mission however, was going to be all his. He was sick of Count Dooku. He knew the treacherous man was behind Anakin's kidnap and being the sick, twisted, evil person he was, he would've had a hand in returning Anakin to slavery. Anger was considered to be an undesirable trait in any JedI and Obi-Wan was having a hard time denying his. As he set the co-ordinates for Geonosis, he mentally prepared himself for what would be, unofficially, his revenge.

Anakin drummed his durasteel fingers on the bed. His left hand was feeling a lot better since Obi-Wan had healed it. Damn it, he was feeling a lot better in general. He was up to the journey back to Coruscant, it was just his master being overly vigilant as usual. Anakin sighed in his annoyance. He pictured returning home, seeing Padme again and seeing her smile. He loved the way her eyes lit up whenever she saw him. It made him feel wanted. His mother would've been proud of him for finding himself such an amazing wife.

Suddenly, he sensed something untoward. He felt his muscles tense and he reached for his lightsaber, an automatic reaction. Then he remembered that someone had taken it from him. Whatever was about to happen would take more than hand to hand combat, it would need some cunning. Anakin leapt from the bed and placed himself behind the door, ready for what was about to strike.

Mere seconds later, Oren Kard burst through that very door.

"Yes Master, it shall be done" Count Dooku said as he cut the communication with Darth Sidious. Sidious had expressed his displeasure at Skywalker still being 'at large'. Dooku sneered distastefully. Skywalker could hide all he wanted, it didn't hide the fact that compared to him, Skywalker was no match.

Dooku was no alone. He sensed an unmistakable Force Signature behind him. Dooku smiled, he had longed for this moment. Igniting his lightsaber, he whipped around causing it to clash with the bright blue blade of Obi-Wan Kenobi's most trusted weapon.

Before Anakin had the chance to attack the assassin, Oren had a blaster trained on him.

"How did you know"? Anakin demanded, glaring at this formidable enemy. Oren simply smiled, an arrogant, infuriating smile that made Anakin want to forget about all his training and dismember her that very moment.

"JedI have a certain smell" She explained simply.

"You don't want to do this" Anakin said, with a wave of his hand. This was Anakin Skywalker at his most restrained, his most diplomatic.

"Your pathetic mind tricks won't work on me Skywalker" Oren sneered. She cocked her blaster. "I hate JedI"

Obi-Wan continued in his furious tirade, parrying each and every strike Count Dooku attempted to land on him. His tiredness forgotten for the moment, using the injustice of this man's actions to spur him on. Dooku was as masterful as ever in the art of lightsaber combat but Obi-Wan found himself to be quite a match.

"Come now Kenobi" Dooku said patronisingly. "Qui-Gon would've been so disappointed in you"

Obi-Wan went for a lower body strike. It was successfully parried by his foe.

"That won't work Dooku" Obi-Wan warned. Dooku must've been getting worried if was starting to resort to verbal distractions. Telling himself this, Obi-Wan continued his onslaught. "I refuse to rise to your bait"

"Your Padawan is certainly questionable, considering his supposed destiny" Dooku sneered. "Maybe if his Master knew what he was doing, he would still have his right arm"

Obi-Wan refused to respond to Dooku's continuing verbal attacks. Instead he began to change from his defensive fighting style in favour of a more offensive approach. This sudden change confused Dooku slightly and Obi-Wan could see that the older man was beginning to falter. Obi-Wan would certainly use this to his advantage. He pushed further and harder, reigning more and more blows in Dooku's direction. Dooku was now having to work hard to keep the JedI Knight at bay. This was indeed turning out to be a most interesting battle.

Oren smirked as she moved to fire her blaster. Anakin however had seen this move coming, thanks to his reunion with the force. With a deft movement of his fingers, he managed to pull the blaster for the woman's hand then quickly force push her against the hotel room wall. Before the young woman had a chance to come back to her senses, Anakin raised the blaster and fired. He had a moment to gaze upon his victory before he felt the darkness begin to consume him again.

"Master!"

"Master"!

Anakin's voice echoed in Obi-Wan's head. His Padawan needed him and needed him now. Still keeping up the same attack power, Obi-Wan freed his left hand from his lightsaber handle and force pushed Dooku against a wall. This sudden move winded the older man slightly and Obi-Wan saw his chance. Deactivating his lightsaber, Obi-Wan focussed his energy on the rocky ceiling, managing to pull down a sizeable chunk that pinned Dooku to the ground. As his adversary lost consciousness, Obi-Wan noticed Anakin's lightsaber hanging from Dooku's belt. Using a final force movement, he grabbed the young man's lightsaber before turning to leave.

Dooku would have to wait.

When Anakin regained consciousness, the first sight that greeted his eyes was that of Oren Kard's motionless body. The unmistakable scorch marks from blaster fire across her chest. Anakin quickly got to his feet and fled the room.

Barely taking in his surroundings, he crashed into a turbo lift and hammered the button marked "ground level". The lift shot up and within seconds Anakin was running, not stopping until he reached the outside of the building. It was then he noticed his surroundings. The buildings seemed to be very familiar indeed. This was Mos Eisley and being on Mos Eisley meant only one thing……he was back on Tatooine. Anakin began to run blindly, just wanting to get out of the city, wanting to get away from the planet. He barely noticed when he collided with someone until that someone spoke.

"Anakin, what in force's name do you think you're doing"? Obi-Wan demanded.

"Why did you bring me here"? Anakin practically screamed at his master.

"Anakin, calm down, this won't be doing your condition any good" Obi-Wan said gently.

"Tell me"! Anakin shouted.

"You were in a grave condition Anakin, I had no other choice, it was the nearest planet with the facilities I required" Obi-Wan placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "we're leaving Anakin but first you need to calm down, what happened"?

"Some woman, I think she was an assassin came into the room. I remember her from the holding cell I was taken to. She stood on my hand, she was the one who did this" He said, gesturing to his shorn hair. "I had no choice but to kill her Master……"

"It's alright Anakin. I understand" Obi-Wan replied quietly. "The cruiser is just a short walk away"

Anakin nodded and sighed deeply. Obi-Wan ignored his own fatigue as he helped his Padawan make the short journey to the cruiser.

Six standard hours later, Anakin found himself in the JedI Temple's medical centre. His hand had been dressed and he had been prescribed three days of bed rest by the healers. He was finding the whole thing very boring indeed. For that very reason, he was grateful when the sliding doors of his room opened and Obi-Wan entered. Anakin noticed that his master appeared to be very tired but decided against commenting on it. A personal insult, albeit a joking one, looked to be the last thing Obi-Wan needed.

"I see you're getting your rest" Obi-Wan commented firmly. "You need to learn the importance of rest my young apprentice"

Anakin offered his master a smile.

"It's about time you saved my life for a change" he replied, grinning. Obi-Wan shook his head as if in despair and removed something from his belt. Anakin sheepishly noticed that it was, in fact, his lightsaber.

"And you should learn to keep hold of this" Obi-Wan retorted, his grin echoing Anakin's.

"But Master"! Anakin cried. "I was kidnapped"!

Obi-Wan's grin was still present as he shook his head yet again.

"Excuses, excuses my young Padawan, now continue to get your rest, I have a meeting with the Council" Obi-Wan adopted a withering look. "It would seem I have some explaining to do……"

THE END.


End file.
